


Office of Thrones

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (only a little tho), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Smut, Tags will be updated when they need to be, all characters are 18 or above, its an office au!, like s l o w slow, slowburn, there was magic in the past but now there is none, theres not smut of them tho don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: Brienne has been working for Westeros Corp for little over a year, and her life has seemingly stayed rather boring. Well apart from the constant office wars and feuds she’s never involved in. This all changes when the Lannister family take over from the Targaryens, and a certain Jaime Lannister notices her.





	Office of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first j/b fic and game of thrones one so please be gentle. 
> 
> There will be triggering stuff in this fic but I’ll tag warnings on those chapters.
> 
> I have no idea how long this might be so get ready for either a lot or no chapters. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Also not beta read so sorry for mistakes!

Brienne arrived at the office at her usual time, only to find the place in absolute shambles.

People desperate to find their old work, filling away things, putting away rubbish, hiding alcohol, all the usual stuff. As Brienne walked to her cubical she noticed (and stood on) quite a lot of paper, so she dumped her stuff at her desk and went over to her coworker and friend, Sansa Stark.

“So do you have any idea about what’s going on or am I dreaming?”  
“Do you not know!?”  
Sansa was frantically cleaning her desk, her auburn hair getting in the way of her wiping. She was beautiful, more that Brienne ever hoped to be. She was always getting some man trying to get her number, or to get her on a date, she always had someone wanting her, not that she wanted the attention.

“Of course I don’t?”  
“Aerys just got fired and Tywin Lannister is taking his place!” Oh dear god. 

Everybody knew that this would happen, just not so soon. Aerys was always eccentric, but lately he had been more, controlling to put it mildly. But Tywin Lannister, the CEO of Casterly Rock Hotels to take over? That’s even worse. On his best days the man was stoic, and on his worst days, the gods themselves couldn’t stop him.

“What the hell is everyone doing freaking out then? I mean this is bad but it doesn’t seem like something to, go crazy over.” She looked over at Robert Baratheon, who was trying (and failing) to put away papers. He seemed like he was about to cry.

“Two of his children are going to be working here.” Oh.  
“What as?”  
“One of them is going to be our new boss.”  
OH.  
“The other one?”  
“God knows, all I’m doing is making sure everything is perfect.”  
“I’ll leave you to that that then.”

Brienne went back over to her own cubicle where she assessed what she might have to clean. Thankfully, there was only a few papers to clear. Brienne was always clean, almost nothing at her desk except a picture of Tarth. Tarth was a small island, but her home all the same. It’s waters were a fantastic blue. She was also the heir to it, but she didn’t like to talk about that.

After clearing away everything, she sat down to watch the chaos unfold. Her eyes fell to a cubicle, Daenerys Targaryens, to be exact. It didn’t look like she was in, no wonder. After everything with her father and she might have to give up the job. She then heard a tap on her cubical wall. She bolted up to see Arya Stark.

“Hi, do you know where the beer is, I’m going to need one.” Arya stated before Brienne had the time to speak.  
“Speak to Robert, he probably has some.” He always has some.  
“Thanks, you want to join me and Sansa, the others are having a drinking thing, to commemorate the last good years of the office.  
“Thank you for the offer, but I’ve only been here a year, it’s not right for me to drink to the office.”  
“Your loss.” And with that Ayra skittered away.

-  
Lunch  
-

“So when are the Lannisters actually arriving?” Brienne asked Sansa.  
“At 2 exactly.”  
“I just want to know what they’re like.”  
“Oh I know what they’re like.” A voice cut in.  
“Dany? I didn’t think you were coming in. Like ever again.”  
“Well I haven’t been fired, so I’m staying, and I’ll tell you that those Lannister cunts are like.” Her voice was full of venom.  
“They’re manipulative, lying snakes, and they’ll never truly help this company.” Shes wasn’t taking it great.  
“Dany please, go home, you’re much too angry to be here.” Brienne said, trying to soothe her.  
“No, I have a right to meet my new boss just as much as you do, now where the hell is Jorah?”  
“He’s in the reception.” And Dany walked away.  
“What the hell was that about?”  
“No idea, why was she even talking to us?”  
“She’s doing it to everyone, don’t worry.”  
“Hey Renly!” Renly was one of Sansa’s friends and Margaerys brother. Brienne had a thing for him until she found out he was very gay, but Sansa wouldn’t let her forget it.  
“So are you guys excited for the boss change?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“I don’t care much, as long as they leave me alone.”  
“That’s not gonna happen and you know it.”  
“What?”  
“Oh come on, everyone knows you work the hardest here!” And with that Brienne’s neck went red. She didn’t get a lot of compliments, no matter how small it was, her face always betrayed her. Sansa smirked and Brienne elbowed her.

 

-  
2 pm  
-

The clock had just struck 2, and everybody’s breath seemed to stop. They were all waiting. And, it seemed like the Gods has answered them, they arrived.

Both of them were tall, blond and very attractive. The woman spoke first.  
“I am Cersei Lannister, and I am your new boss, I hope that we all get along!” She has said that with a smile, but something about it rubbed Brienne the wrong way. She glanced at the man, who was looking at her when she glanced. He was very handsome, his hair grown out slightly and cleanly shaven, he had nice cheekbones. He clearly was proud of his looks, like if you called him handsome, he knew it. She still couldn’t help the redness in her neck though.

After being dismissed from Cersei’s little talk, Brienne tried to get on with her work, before being interrupted by Cersei herself.  
“Hi, I’m going around and getting to know everyone.” Cersei offered her hand.  
“I’m Brienne.” Brienne took her hand with a smile.  
“And how are you getting on with work?”  
“Fine.”  
“I’ve heard that you’re a hard worker.”  
“Thank you, but I don’t know if that’s true, I just keep my head down.”  
“I suppose you do that a lot.”  
“What?”  
“Keep your head down, looking like that and all.” Cersei said with a smirk. Great, she’s a bitch. At least her last boss never made comments about her appearance. Brienne knew she was ugly, she had been told so all her life. Her hair was like straw, too short to be feminine. She was taller than most men, and bulky too. Her face didn’t help her, with a nose that’s too big for her face and bend due to being broken in childhood, her lips didn’t suit her face. Her eyes always too wide. She had always been ugly, she didn’t need people to tell her that.  
“People don’t have to look at me, so they don’t mind.”  
“I’m sure they don’t, it’s nice to me you, Brienne.” And she sauntered to the next cubicle.

Brienne’s were glassy. She sat back down at her desk and let a tear fall. She should be used to it. Used to the comments behind her back.

“You know, my sister will insult anyone, don’t take it personally.” Brienne looked to find the most piercing green eyes you’d ever seen. She frantically wiped her face, and stood up.  
“No need to get up, after all I’m one of your coworkers.” What? Then who is he?  
“Oh sorry, you are?” He smiled.  
“I’m Jaime Lannister, it’s nice to meet you.” Oh, he was the other Lannister.  
“Oh-I-I-“  
“Oh is a fantastic name.” Great, he’s a smartass.  
“I’m Brienne.” She said, redness climbing in her face.  
“That’s a pretty name, sounds very, noble.”  
“Are, you making fun of me?” She could be a lot bolder with this Lannister, since he was still just her coworker.  
“Me? Absolutely not, but if you insist I make fun of you, I’d happily oblige.” He’s worse than a a smartass, he’s a dick.  
“Then I must insist I do the same.” Two can play at this game. Jamie’s eyes lit up.  
“Then I’ll see you around, friend.” 

She sat with a thud at her desk. Did she just insult a Lannister? If she had her career was over, they’d never let her work in Kings Landing again, she’d be homeless, alone and still-

“Wow, I can’t believe you just did that.” Sansa interrupted her thoughts. Brienne groaned.  
“Also, did you see the way he was looking at you? I mean-“  
“Don’t even start.” Sansa laughed at this.  
“Just saying, and on The Mother what a bitch Cersei is, mean, come on.”  
“That I can agree with.”  
“Come on, only three hours to go.”  
It was a lot more than three hours, it was the rest of her life, if she stayed at the job.

-  
After Work  
-  
“Brienne come on, it’s one drink.”  
“I don’t drink on a work night, plus I have things to do.”  
“Feeding your cat and then going on Twitter is not things to do.” Arya said that last bit with sarcasm.  
“Please, I’ll just be a damper on your night if I go.”  
“Please, I know you want to.”  
“No, I’m not doing it.”  
“Ugh, fine, but next time I’m dragging you.” Arya walked away to her desk.

Brienne smiled at the thought of that. As she left the office building however, her mood dampened when she seen Jaime. He was standing about as if he was waiting on someone. She was walking past when she heard a “hi Brienne!” She turned around to see Jaime smiling at her. Did he forget that first meeting?  
She looked at him questioningly. He looked questioningly back. She deepened the look, and he in turn looked at her as if to say “I haven’t done anything wrong” which he hadn’t, but she was still was suspicious.  
“Wow, first meeting and you two are great friends.” Sansa had apparently popped up out of nowhere.  
“Shut up Sansa!” Brienne turned around to see Jaime laugh, so she mouthed “fuck you” and walked away.

This was going to be a long week.


End file.
